


“May I have this dance?”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Two old men dance in an empty ballroom.
Relationships: Walter Beck/Jasper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	“May I have this dance?”

“May I have this dance?”

Jasper turned from the table he’d been clearing and smiled, amused at the sight before him: Walter, still dressed in what the man called his “Sunday best,” arm outstretched toward the butler in offering. The knight was smiling too, obviously very pleased with his idea.

There was no music playing, the skilled members of the string quartet Jasper had found to hire for the ball having left as soon as it was over, but that didn’t seem to register with Walter as he posed the question. He raised his eyebrows, smile only getting bigger the longer he waited for an answer. “Well?”

Jasper laughed. “There’s no music, Walter—I have things to _do_ —”

“Oh _balls_ to the silverware— let someone else handle it.” He grabbed the butler’s hand and pulled him in close, a large hand guiding over his narrow hips and the other holding his hand to the side. It wasn’t proper formation, but Walter had never cared for those sorts of things, preferring to “feel it out” and he danced with his partners.  


Jasper blushed _madly_. The other servants hadn’t yet cleared the room, there were still many dishes to be cleared and furniture to be cleaned— which Jasper should have been helping with. He heard maids giggling and whispers being shared— Oh this was going to be the _chatter_ of the servants hall, he was certain. There wasn’t any going back now. 

He rested his head on Walter’s chest, accepting his fate, still partially trying to hide the evidence of his embarrassment, and allowed himself to be guided by the man’s practiced steps. 

Walter closed his eyes, allowing himself to be fully immersed in the moment, and let Jasper lead him in step a bit too. The butler was certainly more adept than he at dancing; Walter only learned for the sake of formal occasions such as had taken place that night. Jasper on the other hand, adored the art— and it was a shame too, that servants should never be allowed to partake in the dances at public outings. Walter had seen him dance before, briefly teaching the Hero when they were young, and other occasions where he was simply passing on what appeared to be expert knowledge; the man always appeared so graceful— and pleased, as though he knew just how charming he looked while doing it.

He wished he could see him now.

Jasper let his eyes close too, if only for a few seconds. It was clear after a few moments that Walter was finally convinced the butler wasn’t about to run off, and his body poised slightly to show Walter if he was going to dance with him, they were going to _dance_.

And they did— Nothing too extravagant of course, Jasper knew Walter’s ability was limited to begin with and was only moreso by the drink he had partaken in earlier that evening. But still, they stepped rhythmically around the room, in small circles that grew and shrank just as though there had been a whole orchestra playing a balanced symphony just for them. 

And they did so for some time too, until Walter clumsily bumped into a passing maid who had only been trying to clear the end of the table nearest them.

“–Oh, I’m sorry Sir Walter!” The young girl blushed and did her best attempt at a very flustered curtsy. Walter simply chuckled and stopped their movement.

Jasper turned to look at the girl, face unamused and eyes suddenly very tired. “That’s quite all right, Marianne— Are you nearly finished with the dishes?”

The girl’s eyes went wide, obviously surprised to see Jasper’s was the face that had been tucked into the knight’s torso. “Y-yes sir, nearly done— I’m very sorry sir– _sirs—_ ” 

Walter laughed again as she grabbed the remaining wine glasses and hurried out of the room, likely to rush and tell all who were still up what she had just witnessed. “Do you always have that effect on women?” he teased, leaning over to place a series of kisses down his lovers jaw now that they were alone.

Jasper smiled and leaned back, permitting the action. “No, it usually goes quite the other way around, actually.” His smile widened at the familiar feeling of Walter’s beard finding its way under the neck of his cravat. 

He allowed a few more, sliding his arms over the taller man’s shoulders in a proper embrace and ignoring the discomfort it caused his joints, before concluding the man had no intention of _stopping_. “Forgive me _Sir_ Walter, but I believe you are quite a bit more drunk than I had given you credit for.”

“Me? Drunk? _Never_.” Walter’s smile touched the older man’s ear before placing one final kiss next to it. “I may need to be escorted to my room, however. Not sure if I’ll make it on my own.”  


Jasper simply rolled his eyes and feigned exasperation. “A butler’s work is never done.”

“That’s not the saying, it goes-”  


“Shut up, you’re _drunk_.”  


“Oh _you_ shut up, I am _not_ –”


End file.
